Beyond Night
by Wildhorses1492
Summary: The Stars were always there "...Men and beast may lie, but the Stars never do..." From the beginning. They were the first to be created in Narnia, the first to be sung, and they were the last to fall to earth after the night came on and Shadow-Narnia ended. Of them all, Stars are the most mysterious race of Narnia.


_At the beginning of time there was nothing. It was void, black. It was a land without motion or purpose, thought as nothing and belonging to nothing. It was empty of love, laughter, joy, peace, war, hate, anguish, pain, terror, malice, and greed. It was waiting in the darkness of the galaxies beyond space to be molded into something of great worth._

 _And that was when we first stirred. Though we were not of matter or form– that was when we felt it. Our emptiness had life. In the endless dark there was a flicker, a tremor, a spark. I felt as one brought from sleep._

 _I heard it then, as I realized I was something. I heard the Song, the Call. It came from the darkness, but from beyond the darkness. It rose from the maw of the earth to the wings of the sky. It awoke us. The Stars. For the first time, I could feel, I could answer to something that called out to me from my dreamless slumber._

 _I stood and answered the song, echoing back those notes of high refrain. I understood what I was, what I had been called to be from the endlessness that was night. Light was given so I might see, know, perceive. When the Great One sung us from the Eternal Night – the first beings – we had nothing; no voice, no knowledge, no reason._

 _He gave us Light. And with Light, He gave us all the knowledge of the universe. It was for us to foretell and to foreknow, for us to remember and predict. We were to guide and to return. We were the Stars. And the gifts of the world were for us to obtain, to wield._

 _Foresight,_

 _To Know Thought,_

 _Wisdom,_

 _Guidance,_

 _And we were given a Language._

 _Not the languages of mortals, Man and Beast, but the Language of the Song. It became ours. It was ours to speak and sing for all of our eternity. With this Language came the power to control all things created by it to do our will. It was a part of the Deep Magic. So attune to it that nothing could be hidden from us. It was a power so great that it separated us from those that walked the land._

 _For though the Great One loved his creations of mortal flesh and blood, though he had given some power and understanding, it would never amount to the wonder and vitality of ours. It was to us he gave immortality, beauty, eternity. It was us who would craft the Language and protect its power. It made us wiser than those that walked the plains, valleys, forests and mountains; it made us stronger, swifter, and keener._

 _Such is the burden of knowledge that would destroy those of small mind. They were mortal; and it would always be so. They could not bear the weight of such a Language; it would become too tempting to use to gain wealth, prestige, ease of life._

 _So we strove to separate ourselves from them when it was understood we could not trust them. It was painful, agonizing, to realize this was a good people, but Shadow could also grow in their Light. Some realized the Shadow, they were pure, valiant of heart and mind, and they tried to fight against what we could see._

 _But even then, we could not let them obtain the power that was the Language of Light; the Star Language. And so it was we remained in our great halls of white marble and stone, crystal and starlight; away from the world of Men, Talking Beast, Tree-sprite, and River-spirit. We had decided we should help them from afar, with our Light to guide through the darkness that was their night._

 _We danced through the heavens so they might know when something has been decided, so they might have signs to know they are not forgotten, they are not alone when things grow indiscernible and the gloaming of Shadow slowly comes upon them._

 _But with this power comes weakness. With this greatness came a temptation we could not have perceived._

 _Indifference_

 _We became beings that held power, but did not care to use it in aid to those walking for only a chosen time below us. We guided them because that was what we had been given to do. But we forgot those things that were Mortal emotions._

 _We loved and knew joy, sadness, loss, but we forgot how Men felt these things, we forgot to care for them. We forgot that they are weak, but there are those who are just among them, those that will fight for Light and truth as long as they bear weapons to defend it._

 _We forgot, and that was our misfortune._

 _So we stood by, careless and blind as they fell to Shadow. We sang on in the heavens, shining as guiding light by their night and fading towards daybreak, while they became despairing and hopeless. We turned away from them when they begged us for help._

 _Perhaps it was in part their fault, this cruelty from my kin. I am not certain. All I know is that once, Mortals and Stars had an alliance, once we are allies against Shadow. Now we are apart from them – distant – more so than our flickering light in the heavens._

 _And I wish we could undo what has been done._

* * *

 ** _A/N:_**

 ** _I don't know really why I wrote this. All I know is that it can be seen as incomplete or finished. It is, in my opinion, how the Star first thought in the beginning before Narnia. I think it a tribute to C.S. Lewis and something he might have agreed upon._**

 ** _While we are on the subject of C.S. Lewis and Stars, I wish to mention something. Actually, several somethings:_**

 ** _Everyone knows that Tolkien and C.S. Lewis were friends._**

 ** _Everyone knows/says that the Professor in Chronicles of Narnia is based upon Tolkien, and, I believe, Treebeard from Lord of the Rings on C.S. Lewis?_**

 ** _I beg to differ that that "shows their friendship." I wish to show something new, something I believe no one has thought of before. The Stars of Narnia and the Elves of Middle-Earth._**

 ** _Now I shall quote something from a book I bought recently:_**

"...In the very hour that Varda, the Lady of the Heavens, rekindled the bright Stars above Middle-Earth, the Children of Eru awoke by the Mere of Cuivienen, the "water of awakening". These people were called the Quendi, who are called Elves, and when they came into being the first thing they perceived was the light of the new Stars. So it is that of all things, Elves love starlight best..."

 ** _I wish to point out something: Tolkien's Elves had an overwhelming love of starlight. What, then, did C.S. Lewis create only a few years later?_**

 **People of the Stars.**

 ** _So that the Elves and the Stars might be together. Stars have a curious fascination with those below them, just as Elves have a curious fascination with the light of the darkened heavens. Both are a similar people._**

 ** _Elves have starlight in their eyes, on their clothes, hair, jewelry._** ** _Lewis's Stars radiate with such light. Elves are immortal, Stars are immortal. Elves grow wiser with age, just as Stars do. The Elves were, I believe, the first race to walk Middle-Earth, and likewise, the Stars were the first to be sung by Aslan into existence._**

 ** _This, to me, shows how strong their friendship truly was. How beautiful. For Lewis, several years later to create Stars after Tolkien had most likely told him everything about his beloved Elves... It is unbelievable!_**

 ** _WH_ **


End file.
